Visitors of the Haunted Manor
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Lucy, Lockwood, and George have been hired to take care of a Manor that has been rumored to be haunted. George does his research but he only finds one Visitor living in the mansion. The skull can sense a lot more. A cluster perhaps. Will Lockwood & Co be able to finish their task and stay alive?
1. Chapter 1: Taunts

I watched Lucy as she wondered about the empty room rather slowly, using her inner senses. We were in the attic of an old building. I didn't care how old it was. Rather it was just old.

 _"Go any slower and you will be a sloth."_ I snarked as she shot me a glare over her shoulder. I was resting in the farthest corner from the door which was in the middle of the wall towards the left side of the room. A window rested in the same place on the other side of the room, leaking in star light. I was surprised it did, considering how dirty it was. _"Say something. The Poltergeist will not show up till you do."_

"Anything yet Luce?" Lockwood's rich voice echoed down the hall as he approached the medium-sized room. He appeared in the door way and leaned against the wooden doorframe. I rolled my eyes at the immediate change in Lucy. I could sense the increase to her heart beat as Lockwood stared at her, waiting for a response.

 _"Oh, why don't you just kiss him already?"_ I groaned as she ignored me.

"According to the skull, there is another visitor here and it is a poltergeist." She whispered and looked at him, never breaking her stance. I huffed before a grin curled my lips.

Lucy's back went rigid when I stared making kissing sounds. She slowly turned around and glared at me. If looks could kill . . . It wouldn't affect me in any way at all. I winked at her as Lockwood followed her gaze.

He frowned and pulled his sunglasses down. He raised an eyebrow as I turned to him and made kissy faces before looking at Lucy then back at him. I wiggled my eyebrows as Lockwood's frown turned into a scowl. I grinned, he had caught my meaning.

He returned his gaze to Lucy who was glaring at me. She had watched me the whole time. I winked at her before blowing her a kiss. She ground her teeth and looked up, feeling Lockwood watching her. "So we have a Poltergeist here with us?" He sighed. "George didn't find any other deaths here." He pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and folded his arms. "And I've only seen one death glow. It's very bright."

 _"You two are alone now."_ I grinned as Lockwood and Lucy both looked at me. _"Well? What are you waiting for? Make him yours."_ I purred the last three words. Lucy glowered at me. I turned to Lockwood to see him remove his glasses and look at Lucy with a question never asked as Lucy shook her head.

He sighed. "More insults?"

"Something like that." She huffed. Lockwood may not be able to hear me but he could sense whenever I spoke and see my actions. Too bad Lucy is the only one who can hear me. I would love to see how far I could go taunting Lockwood before he finally snaps.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him at them both before making kissy faces again. I love riling Lucy and the only way I really could, and truly found joy in, was teasing her about Lockwood.

He was tall and slender with a narrow face. He had messy black hair while his eyes were dark brown but bright at the same time. He always wore a white shirt beneath a black vest and black trench coat. He also wore a tie. His black pants resting on the tops of his shoes. I scoffed at Lockwood's attire.

 _"Must he always dress like that?"_ I sneered as Lucy rolled her eyes. A whistle tore through the air, signaling that the tea was done. A grin split Lockwood's face as put his sunglasses back on. He whirled around and disappeared into the dark. _"Hey, hey, hey, Lucy. Take me with you,"_ she stared at me before releasing a sigh.

She made her way towards the door. _"I cannot help you find the source if I remain here the whole time."_ I whined as she froze and grumbled under her breath before facing me. I grinned as she approached and picked up the black bag I lied within.

"Then look for it." She snarled as I scoffed.

 _"It is still early. The ghosts haven't even stirred yet."_ I said hotly as she shook her head. _"Now about you and Lockwood . . ."_ I smirked as she growled.

Lucy did not think she was pretty. She had short brown hair. It ended at her shoulders. She was slender and tall. Not as tall as Lockwood though. She also had full pouty lips.

She always wore black, like Lockwood and George. Black boots, black leggings, black miniskirt that reached three inches above her knees and a long sleeved shirt with a black jacket over it. In other words, fancy. Like Lockwood.

I sighed. _"Why is it you and Lockwood dress like you are going to a Fitts party while George, my torture, wears a black t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes?"_

"You should ask George that." She snapped as she jabbed her elbow into the jar to silence me. I grinned. It didn't do anything to me. It just hurt her.

 _"But you are the only one who can hear me."_ I whined as she shook her head, making her way down the stairs. I fell silent as she approached the kitchen. The candle in the center of the table flickering about like a firefly.

"Why did you bring the skull with you?" Lockwood asked as he brought a tea cup to his lips. He was sitting neatly at the table while George made a mess with a biscuit he was eating. I scrunched my nose in disgust at the fatty.

I rolled my eyes at the increase heartbeat of Lucy. _"Just snog him already."_

"He threatened to clam up if I didn't bring him along."

"Well, alright then." Lockwood sighed and eyed me before returning to his papers he had asked the client to fill out.

 _"I know how Lockwood feels about you."_ I whispered tauntingly as Lucy groaned and dropped me on the floor next to a random chair. She glared at me as George looked up at her. Lockwood peered over his papers, raising an eyebrow.

"Just focus on finding the sources," she hissed as she glared at me. I would shrug if I had shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2: Voices

_Chapter 2:_

 _Voices_

I glared at Lucy as she thoughtfully munched on a biscuit while reading the research my torturer had gathered. She hasn't spoken to me since she brought me here and _that_ was almost over fifteen minutes ago. How dare she ignore me. How dare _they_ ignore me. I snorted.

"How many visitors did you find in this house George?" She asked before taking a sip from her tea, her eyes never leaving the sheet of paper in her hands.

"One, according to the papers. Someone was murdered here." I rolled my eyes at him. She had already asked this question on the way here, how many more times must she ask it?

" _Blah blah blah. There isn't_ just _one ghost here."_ I sneered as Lucy stiffened at my words before looking at me from the corner of her eye. Lockwood looked at her over the tops of his lens before turning his gaze to me or tried to see me through the table. He was always observant of Lucy when we have a case, perhaps it's because she can 'hear'. I believe it's _more_.

I sniffed at Lockwood's attempt to see me. I still sat on the floor by Lucy. He was standing in front of the stove which was behind the table that sat in the middle of the room. It was a small circular table and it was in a small kitchen, well small to them.

Lockwood looked at Lucy as she stared at me. "What did it say?" Lockwood asked in a soft voice as I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at her. George stood and leaned over the table, trying to get a better look at me as he adjusted his glasses. I glared at him before sticking my tongue out. He always wanted to know what I say. Even if they are insults.

" _Go throw yourself into a well, I'm sure you'll float."_ I grumbled as Lucy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something about more than one ghost."

"Well, yeah." George snorted. "Considering he told us about the Poltergeist more than a few seconds ago." A grin curled my mouth as I felt the beginnings of the manifestation of the cluster of dead women. It was too faint for Lucy to sense right now. Georgy, Lockwood and Lucy, all, knew about the poltergeist and _a_ specter. What they didn't know was that the said specter was more than one murdered female.

 _You said you loved me._ A soft feminine voice echoed as it drifted into the room and all around the house followed by the sound of creaking floor boards. _You'd promised that you would love me, so why?_ I felt a smile curl my lips as everyone now stared at me; Lucy's eyes glazed over. It was only nine O'clock and yet it was already happening. _So why is there more than one?_

" _Don't let it touch you Luce."_ I whispered as I watched the pale ghost fog slowly travel into the room like the rolling waves of the sea. I looked at Lucy to see her snap her attention to me before springing to her feet and snatching her rapier free, swinging in front of her before she froze then glared at me. I laughed at her. I turned my attention to Lockwood to see his hand on his own rapier.

I rolled my eyes at him. All ways so clam, so macho, so . . . I glared at him. I couldn't think of anything else to call him. I'm sure they'll come to me later. I blinked as Lockwood and Lucy reached for their bags, rummaging around for their chains. They had packed spares with them. Their first chains already set up in other parts of the house.

I quickly looked at the ghost fog, seeing it retreat as if sensing the intentions of the two. I looked at George. I scrunched my nose in disgust. He was still munching away on biscuits without a care in the world. "Are you sure it was _just_ one ghost George?" Lockwood asked calmly, looking at his fat friend. I sighed.

" _Of course, Lockwood doesn't believe me. Not even George knows about the Specters."_ I would stiffen if I had a body when I released the words. I looked at Lucy to see her glaring at me. I fought a smile the threatened to curl. I only feed her tidbits when I wanted them to know.

"How many?" I just stared at her blankly. Too bad I don't have a body. I almost miss being able to express myself.

" _How many what?"_ She growled softly as she kicked me.

"How many _Specters_?" I grinned at her as she snarled.

I scrunched my nose and studied her. _"You shouldn't make faces like that one, yes that one. It makes you look ugly."_ An unidentified sound escaped the back of her throat as she kicked me again, much harder, and sent me spinning towards Lockwood's feet. He was watching me as I smiled innocently at him. He just sighed and looked at Lucy.

"There is more than one Spector." Lockwood frowned at her words as George quickly finished his 'nth biscuit. I frowned and studied George. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was pulling them from thin air. I sighed miserably as Lockwood stepped over me.

I froze when I felt someone pick me up. I turned to see George's fat hands cleaving to the sides of the silver-glass, his grip holding me as he brought me to his eyelevel. I growled. _"Put me down you disrespectful fat pig! You are nothing –"_

"Hush!" Lucy hissed as George plunked me on the table before gathering his messy papers into a neat pile. I spun inside the jar till I was upside down, watching George pick them up and replace them into files he had grabbed them from.

" _I'll suck the life from your bones. I'll feed your remains to the ghosts hungry enough to consume flesh. I'll torture you when you slip into the next life."_ I grit my teeth as the sound of creaking floorboards returned.

A smile curled as I looked at Lucy. She was standing by the door, chains over her shoulders as the temperature suddenly dropped, forcing a startled squeak from George while a soft growl from Lockwood who was already reaching for his saber.

 _Why is there more than one? Why did you choose us? Can't we go home now? WHY!?_ A jarring scream, with several voices that almost sounded like one, rattled the house and made Lucy cringe away from the door while tightening her grip on her sword.

George squawked at the sudden sound, dropping all his papers. Lockwood stiffened as his eyes widened while his glasses slid down his nose, preparing to fall off. I smirked at their reactions before I started laughing. Lucy glared at me over her shoulder. I laughed harder, she glares quite a bit when it came to me. I would be breathless if I still had a body. _"Now that's romantic."_ I teased as she rolled her eyes.

I watched as George ducked down below the table out of sight but I could hear the rustling of papers as he gathered them. I turned my attention to Lockwood and Lucy. They both were staring at the billowing ghost fog before Lucy dropped turned her attention to me. _"Take me with you."_ I whispered as she raised an eyebrow.

" _Well?"_ I snapped after a few moments of her staring at me before I pouted. _"If you leave me here, I can't help you find the source."_ I already knew where they were but where was the fun in telling them when you can watch them get chased by several Specters. A smile spilt as Lucy released a soft growl before grabbing the handle nestled at the neck of the jar I rested in.

Alarm raced through me when she dropped me into the bag. Sure I liked being carried around but I didn't like being dropped as if I was nothing precious to begin with. Sure I was dead but I didn't want the jar to crack and break. If it did, then I could no longer hang with _Lockwood & Co. "Don't drop me." _I huffed as she released a soft snort before placing me at the entrance of the kitchen.

" _Hey!"_ I protested as she ventured forward without me, the thickening ghost fog rolling around her ankles, Lockwood followed shortly then George. _"I don't want to miss all of the action!"_ I whined even though I could pretty much see around the entire house thanks to me being dead, but she didn't need to know that. _"Fine! I won't tell you where the source is."_ I grumped. _And it's in a hidden room too._ I could feel a dark smile as I watched Lucy slump her shoulders before Lockwood mumbled something to her. She said something in reply that made him turn and glare at me before he said something to Luce before they continued onward.

" _Fine."_ I sniffed haughtily, sticking my so called my nose into the air. _"Have it your way. This will just be much more fun when you are hunting for the hidden source."_ I was tempted to cackle darkly but just sniffed instead. I don't want to give Lucy the pleasure of know that it irked me about being left behind.

I could feel George's gaze burning into me as he glanced back at me before picking up the bag and following behind. I bristled and grit my 'teeth' at the feeling of his back being pressed against the fabric of the bag. _"Hey, hey, hey fatso. You know you are no good right? You know Lockwood could do well without you? You're not even wanted here."_ I growled as Lucy huffed, her body taunt.

I could sense the glare she gave George before she continued onward. "Now where do we go?" He asked as I hissed in protest.

" _You shouldn't speak."_ I mumbled only to get another glare from the Burnette. I huffed. Nothing was going the way I wanted it to.


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

_Chapter 3:_

 _Visitors_

I snorted while Lucy listened with her inner ear, Lockwood wondered around the narrow hall at the top of the stairs while George hung back. I looked at the thin, ankle-high ghost fog. I didn't know it could get that high when I had first seen it, and neither did the rest of the team. Even though Lockwood hadn't seen it before, he didn't act surprised.

I huffed as I glared at the male Burnette. He was now watching Lucy who was staring at the room that we had explored earlier. He could tell that she was hearing something that no one else could hear, well except for me. I could hear what she hears; see what Lockwood sees, etc.

I could feel myself smirk as Lucy headed for the door but lingered slightly in the door way. She took a deep breath and forced herself into the room. It was the second coldest out of the whole house. The ghost lock here was bad if you even stopped to think for even a second.

"This is the coldest room we've come across so far." George announced as he looked at his palm-sized thermometer. I rolled my eyes, if I had any. Lockwood looked at George then gave a slight nod before following Lucy into the room. George hiked his pants up before tightening his belt, grumbling something about needing a new one.

George quickly followed in, spying a circle with no ghost fog in it. The circle chain Lucy had set up earlier. Lockwood stared at the ghost fog as it began to fade. The soft sound of creaking wood returned as shadows danced around on the walls. Soft voices whispered around the room before one clear voice began to speak again.

 _You said you loved me._ The same feminine voice from earlier spoke, sounding much louder than before. The dancing shadows began to flow in one direction against the walls, like wolves circling their prey. _You'd promised that you would love me, so why?_

Lucy, Lockwood and George all 'dived' for the circle of chains in the center of the room as a woman with tattered clothes pulled herself away from the wall to the right of the door. She had long black flowing hair that swirled around her as if she was in water. Her eyes were pale and unfocused. Her jewelry also floated around her as she took slow steps. She was wearing a flowing dress that gave the impression that she had worn it in the summer.

She stared at Lockwood as she halted her slow stride. Unease pricked through Lucy as George set me down. _Why is there more than one of us?_ She pointed to Lucy then George then to the walls, never taking her gaze off of Lockwood.

 _"So does this mean her killer looked like Lockwood or just a tooth-pick like him?"_ I piped up with a snicker just to have the circling shadows wail as if they were telling me to be quiet. They knew I was here; they have known for a while and didn't care.

 _Why did you choose us?_ The soft murmuring voices picked up again, sounding together as the circling shadows moved to the floor. All three ghost hunters pulled out their swords as the woman drifted closer, never taking her eyes away from the tall one. _Can't we go home now?_ The woman raised her hand.

Lucy strangled a gasp as six more women pulled away from the floor. All in the same condition as the first but having different colored hair. "And here I was thinking they were specters," she shot me a glare as I gave her an innocent smile. The sound of creaking floor boards grew louder till something sounded like a door opening slowly.

 _WHY!?_ The same jarring scream came from all seven women as they opened their mouths like a banshee. Their bodies turning stark white as their wounds glowed red, blood dripping down their shoulders and staining their dresses. They melted into the ground as the shadows danced around them before the sound of a slamming door had them disappear like a candle being blown out.

"Did anybody see where they disappeared to?" Lockwood asked as he glanced at George who was looking at his watch. Lucy shook her head as the flimsy ghost fog vanished all together, the moon's light peeking through the dirty window.

 _"It's been so long since they had visitors. Who knows how much closer they'll get next time."_ I said thoughtfully as Lucy and Lockwood looked at me. I snorted as Lockwood turned his attention to Lucy.

"What did the jar say?"

"That the ghosts will be more likely to become more aggressive at the next visit." Lockwood frowned and stared at Lucy. He believed that ghosts didn't change behavior. That was true to some cases. In this one though, these ghosts were only active when they could sense the living, getting more aggressive with each passing night.

 _"The haunting isn't over."_ I sang as the sound of soft whispers filled the room.

"What time is it George?" Lucy asked as I hummed happily, sensing the plans of the women.

"Um, eleven?"

"That sounds like a question." Lucy grumped as she cautiously wandered out. Lockwood gave her a disapproving frown; but, he too wondered out of the circle while George looked at his palm-sized thermometer.

Lucy and Lockwood froze when the creaking sound of a door opened, the sound of soft sobbing followed. _Please let me go_. Her gaze directed toward the wall where the black haired woman had emerged. Lockwood slowly backed towards the chains. "Lucy," he hissed as she looked back at him.

 _Please don't kill me._ Lucy jumped when the wall opened to show the black haired woman sitting in a chair with her arms and legs tied down. It was a small space with ghostly tables and torture instruments resting on top.

I hummed happily at the horror painting Lockwood's face as he watched the torture scene played before him. He looked away; not wanting to watch any more. Lucy glared at me as I smirked. She didn't have the sight as well as Lockwood did.

Lucy flinched as ghostly screams filled the air, growing louder and louder till Lucy and the rest of the gang covered their ears. The woman's head slumped onto her chest as the ghostly instruments and tables began to morph into the other women, waiting for the black haired Lady to get up.

 _You said you loved me._ All seven voices spoke as the woman pulled away from the chair. She turned her gaze to Lucy who was pulling her hands away from her ears. The other women started screaming again as Lockwood jammed a pair of ear plugs into his ears. He had learned from the _Screaming Stair Case_. _You'd promised that you would love me, so why? Why turn away from me?_

"Luce!" Lockwood called for her as the Raven haired woman took slow steps towards Lucy. She was slowly backing away from them as the other women sank into the ground. Shadows danced on the walls.

" _Look out Lucy."_ I sang as Lucy glared at me from the corner of her eyes. She knew the dangers and I was distracting her. She was trying to reach for her rapier. I smirked as Lockwood threw a salt bomb at the shadows now circling Lucy. I frowned as screams filled the air while the shadows retreated to the walls to dance again. George and Lockwood lept forward, swords in hand.

I huffed. Things were quickly getting boring. I was hoping Lucy would get ghost touched. It would've scent Lockwood into a bit of a rage. Raven took a step back as she turned her gaze to Lockwood who was now racing towards Lucy, preparing to weave a complicated ward knot with his sword. George stumbled behind him as I laughed at his attempts to run.

" _Hey, hey, George. If you weren't so fat, you would be able to run right."_

"Will you shut up?" Lucy yelled as she glared at me, surprising her fellow co-workers and the visitors. _Why?_ Came the response as the other women pulled away from the wall, all staring at Lucy. _Why?_ They asked again as Lucy got to her feet and darted to the chains with Lockwood and George hot on her heels.

" _Hey dumbo, they're speaking to you. I thought you liked speaking to visitors."_ I snorted as I stared boredly at her. She blinked as she turned her gaze to the women. _Why the silence?_ They all asked.

"Because your screams hurt my ears," she grumped as Lockwood gave her a disapproving frown. He didn't approve of her speaking to the visitors. A ghostly grin spread across the women as they melted into the ground, except for the raven haired woman.

" _You know what, I'm calling you Raven. You are going to be Ginger and you are going to be Blondie, You are Brownie-"_

"Will you quit naming the visitors?" Lucy hissed as she glared at me. I stared at her innocently.

" _What?"_

 _So why is there more than one?_ I yawned as Raven's voice grew faint with the rising sun. George looked at his watch with a sigh of relief.

" _Well,"_ I sniffed. _"The women have showed you where they died. Are you going to find a way to open it?"_

"Just because they died there doesn't mean that's where the source is." Lucy snapped as I grinned. _Oh, but the source_ _ **is**_ _the chair._

"Luce, quit arguing with Skully." George sighed as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"'Skully'?" Lucy repeated and looked at him. Lockwood gave George a strange look.

"Lockwood, did you see where the ghosts vanished to?" He shook his head.

"They disappeared into the ground. But that secret room makes me curious. George, was there any info about a secret room?" Lockwood asked as George shook his head.

"They never found the murder room or the murder weapons. But from the expression on your face from earlier, I say we finally found it."

" _Oh please."_ I rolled my eyes as Lucy flashed me another glare. _"As if that makes a difference."_

"I say it's worth checking out that hidden room though."

" _A source as powerful as this, they still will be speaking even though it's light out."_ I huffed finally bored. _"Good-bye."_


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Room

"Hey." Lucy growled and smacked the jar. I allowed myself to turn into a swirling mess within. I didn't respond but just watched her as she screwed her face in to a disgusted look. She glowered at me. Like I had said before, I loved riling her.

 _"_ _Hey, are you going to ask Lockwood out?"_ I asked when Lucy gave me her back. She stilled and looked at me but I refused to show my face to her, making her think that she was imagining things. She grumbled under her breath as I smiled the way skulls can.

Lockwood sighed before pulling her away to find the secret opening to the door. Soft voices whispered as I watched Lucy close in on the secret door. She placed her hand on the wall a few feet in front of the chains she had laid last night. Pain flashed across her face before she pulled away.

"Something is behind here. Something bad happened."

"Of course something bad happened Luce. Something bad always happens with visitors. That's why they return." George responded as Lucy rolled her eyes before running her hands along the wall, searching for the switch. Lockwood joined her before he glanced at George who was jotting down notes.

I grumbled as I glared at Lucy, allowing myself to reform but never speaking. I frowned as Lockwood froze; his fingers running over something. George finally put his things down and darted over to help. I didn't see where the latch was or where they found it, considering that I didn't really care. They took the fun out of everything. At least they'll be back tonight to find the source. The voices of the women had faded a long time ago.

"Well we found the hidden room." Lockwood frowned as he stared at the worn stained red chair. It was a small room. The chair was in the middle with tables on the sides and back; leaving a space big enough for a person to stand side-ways between the chair and tables.

"Anything could be a source here." Lucy said as she eyed what very little instruments remained on the rickety old tables. George sighed as he turned around and headed for the chain I was resting in. I growled as he picked up the chain and left the room, leaving Lucy to pick me up.

I huffed as Lucy made a circle of chains. She had placed me beside the door frame; which was now hanging off its hinges. I don't know how it got that way. It was that way when we arrived.

I blew ghostly bubbles as she turned her attention to me. She approached me before grabbing the backpack strap and carrying me over to the chains. They had returned to the house rather early. Now they were waiting for the manifestation so they could find the source.

I glared at her back as she disappeared out the door. She was heading for the kitchen where Lockwood and George were munching on biscuits and reading newspaper articles. I snorted. Lockwood had no hobbies. All he reads are gossip magazines.

 _"_ _Lucy! Don't leave me!"_ I wailed as she turned and glared at me over her shoulder.

"We'll be back soon." She disappeared around the corner as I huffed, glaring at the wall in front of me.

 _"_ _Fine, I'm not going to speak to you again for a while."_ I snorted as I stared at the wall, feeling bored. There was no one here for me to provoke. I knew what everyone was doing. The women were waiting til it was darker out, to start manifesting. Good thing it was winter time, nights were longer in the winter. Lockwood was chewing out George for sticking me in the oven again the other day. Lucy was reading the news clippings.

I stared at the walls as shadows started dancing along the walls. A whistle tore through the air. I growled, glaring at the ghostly shadows. I didn't want to stay put. I hated being alone. That much Lucy knew about. I glanced about my silvery trap. _Why did I have to remain in the jar when I could go and bug them? I wouldn't hurt them if they just let me free . . . maybe._

I rolled my eyes to the secret door. _Lockwood & Co. _hadn't closed it, hoping to find the source much quicker than they usually did. I snorted as soft whispers began filling the room and leaking out the door. Ghost fog lightly filled the room, billowing out the door as Lockwood appeared, his trench coat swirling the fog around him. George was behind him, munching on a biscuit he had in his hand.

Lockwood trotted into the circle as I glared at George. He was messy from eating his biscuits, but then again he was always messy. _"Lucy!"_ I whined when she didn't show up. I huffed as Lockwood looked at me. _"Where is she? She is late, you two are and she never strays far from Lockwood."_ I snorted.

"I can hear you." Lucy huffed as she followed George into the room. She glared at me as I vanished into a murky swirling mist. She rolled her eyes. I glanced at the window. Night had fallen rather quickly. I couldn't help the ghostly grin that curled my mouth.

 _You said you loved me._ The soft feminine voice filled the room as the dancing shadows swirled in circles. The sound of creaking floor boards followed shortly. _You'd promised that you would love me, so why?_ I felt a smile curl my 'lips'. Lucy turned her attention to the room in front of us. _So why is there more than one?_

I could tell that Lucy wanted to take a closer look.

I smirked when a woman with tattered clothing appeared in the worn seat. Her head was hanging back on the backrest. Her arms hanging loosely beside her. The other six women appeared, standing beside her and behind her. Their arms crossed their chests as their hands rested on their shoulders, their chins resting on their collar bones. Their hair flowed around them as if they were in water.

They were all standing close to the chair. To my eyes only, the chair had the same ethereal glow as the ghostly women. _Why is there more than one? Why did you choose us? Can't we go home now? WHY!?_ A jarring scream, with several voices that almost sounded like one. They all turned their attention to us. Their jaws dropping down, ghostly blood streaming from their wounds as the other six women around the black haired lass held their hands out like claws, their eyes empty and white.

I snorted with they erupted with a burst of green sparks. I turned my attention to the troop in time to see Lockwood, Lucy and George chuck the salt bombs at the black haired woman in the seat. "It's got to be the chair. They were all so close to it."

Lockwood dug through the backpack beside me, searching for the silver netting to drape over the chair. _"Did you find it yet?"_ I sneered. _"You better hurry. They are going to return if you don't find it in time."_ Lockwood pulled out the neatly folded silver net. I groaned as Lucy and George pulled out their own, making their way to the chair, letting it drag behind them as they tossed it over the chair.

 _"_ _Yay."_ I said dryly, letting myself fall away from the world. I couldn't exactly leave but I could go to the one place ghosts went when it was day outside. I watched the ghostly women as they glared at the troop.

I sighed. So much for scaring the troop a bit more.

* * *

 **I'm soo sorry for such a long wait.**


End file.
